Bring Me To Life
by Seleneikuza
Summary: She stands on the cliff, ready to give up. He's no longer there to save her...A oneshot based on the song "Bring Me To Life" by evanesence with Crystal and Kratos. It has NOTHING to do with my story Wings of Pain.


**"Bring Me To Life"**

The light of the morning began to illuminate the eastern sky. The deep purple began to turn lighter shades of blue. The stars extinguished themselves one-by-one as the laid to rest. A rocky cliff stood arched over the ocean, waves lashing at its base. At the top a single flower bloomed upon it, below the shadow of a girl.

Crystal stared out at the great sky before her. Her hair flew behind her and her black coat danced in the wind.

She stood silently, empty sadness in her eyes. She wanted to question the person that wasn't even there. That person who seemed to know her so well, despite all he'd done. The one who seemed more like a light in the darkness, than a dagger in her back. His betrayal could never erase how she felt.

The temperature got cooler. The wind fiercer. The dawn was just moments away from glaring onto this part of the world.

She closed her eyes at the change.

All the pain and sorrow in her mind, all the thoughts of him that lead her to confusion and insecurity cleared away. She was like the calm before the storm. The dark thoughts that threatened to overtake her parted the way, leaving a quite space in her soul.

The sweetest melody escaped her lips.

"_How can you see into my eyes? Like open doors._

_Leading you down into my core.  
Where I've become so numb…"_

Her eyes flew open. Molten gold bubbled inside them. She held her arms out, ready to embrace the oncoming light. Her back began to tremble in anticipation. Visitors were coming.

"_Without a soul_

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold._

_Until you find it there and lead--" _

The silhouettes were on the horizon. They were ready to fight.

"_--it back…" _

The sun shone.

"_Home."_

She could almost hear his voice in her head. Like he was standing right next to her.

"_**Wake me up."  
**__"Wake me up inside."  
__**"I can't wake up."  
**__"Wake me up inside."  
__**"Save me."**__  
"Call my name and save me from the dark."_

Bright white wings burst forth from her back. Light engulfed her.  
_**"Wake me up."  
**__"Bid my blood to run."  
__**"I can't wake up."  
**__"Before I come undone."  
__**"Save me."**__  
"Save me from the nothing I've become."_

The creatures flew towards her. With a mighty cry, they were in front of Crystal within moments. But she was calm as the wind.

She was _ready. _Even though she knew that she may not survive this battle.

His presence was around her. She couldn't explain it, but he was somehow there. The one who most recently betrayed her, the only one who could save her.

"_Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me."_

But he was gone. He had left and somehow, the world was emptier than when he was with her. There wasn't life while he wasn't around.

The creatures encircled her. _  
"Breathe into me and make me real  
bring me--"_

Each creature held onto a long chain, made of shadows and cold as ice. It latched onto her and the Specters wrapped it around her.

"_--to life."_

Once again his voice seemed to ring through the air as the chins of ice wrapped her entire body, folding her wings and restraining her will.

"_**Wake me up."  
**__"Wake me up inside."  
__**"I can't wake up."  
**__"Wake me up inside."  
__**"Save me."**__  
"Call my name and save me from the dark."_  
_**"Wake me up."  
**__"Bid my blood to run."  
__**"I can't wake up."  
**__"Before I come undone."  
__**"Save me."**__  
"Save me from the nothing I've become."_

The chains were all around her now, stopping her from shifting even slightly. She whispered her next words like a final prayer.

"_Bring me to life."  
__**"I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside."**__  
"Bring me to life."_

A single salty tear rolled down her cheek._  
"Frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling."_

_She took her final breath._

"_Only you are the life among the dead."_

Then, the unthinkable happened. The metallic cry of steel clashing with steel rang in her ears.

The chins shattered.

Suddenly she was staring into his garnet eyes, his sword drawn back. The same sweet song was spilling from his lips.

"**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see. Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me."**

Their gazes were locked. Surprise enlarged her eyes.  
_"I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything."_

His eyes stared through her, encouraging her. Willing her.  
_"_**Without a thought without a voice without a soul.  
Don't die here.  
There must be something more."**

She had the will. She had to fight.**  
**_**"**__Bring me to life."_

Enraged by the sudden turn, the creatures attacked. The two humans turned to them. Simultaneously they drew their swords. They looked at each other and a small smile of understanding passed between them.

They attacked.

"**Wake me up."**_**  
**__"Wake me up inside."_

One creature fell._  
_**"I can't wake up."**_**  
**__"Wake me up inside."_

Another creature fell._  
_**"Save me."**_  
"Call my name and save me from the dark."_  
**"Wake me up."**_**  
**__"Bid my blood to run."_

Three more fell._  
_**"I can't wake up."**_**  
**__"Before I come undone."  
_**"Save me."**_  
"Save me from the nothing I've become."_

The rest of the creatures fell. One by one, they turned to dust and drifted away.

Crystal turned to him and sang softly.

"_Bring me to life."_

He shook his head as he spoke.  
"**I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside." **

Her expression changed from soft and gentle to an uncertain, stern and somehow seductive gaze. Her eyes narrowed questioningly, as if she was daring him to answer her.

He took a step towards her. He reached out and brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. Then he cradled her face between his hands and stared her in the eyes.

With her eyes she questioned him again. She dared him with her words.

"_Bring me to life."_

His lips covered hers. He was gentle and sincere,

Crystal had her answer.


End file.
